


There's the Girl

by 3amepiphany



Series: Total Eclipse of the Heart [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Multi, The Weather Channel is good white noise, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: “Who are you making nice with today?” Lilia would ask once it became clear, and when she would find Mila engrossed in the gentle light of her phone screen, a smile on her face so wide as to bear her fangs whole. But, “Which one are you planning on taking first?” Georgi would ask her, worried about her plans and oblivious to the truth behind them entirely; he may have been raised in that tiny village to come to fear the lycans, but he feared a lot in any case and was a soft boy to boot. He worried so much.





	There's the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little something for Femslash February this year, and this story seems to be taking on a mind of its own. So. :)
> 
> Thank you, to Samy, who is not afraid to beat around the bush with ideas.

It was possible.

That didn’t really make it easier to accept, but it was possible.

To be fair, most of the hesitation about it came from Michele, and most of everyone else’s hesitation was because of _Michele’s_ hesitation. Well. That and the fact that he’d put Emil in the hospital for a short stay (shorter than the hospital staff had anticipated, at least) _and_ turned him over an advance towards both Crispino siblings on the wrong night. He was a snippy boy, and really the only ones that could keep him muzzled and content enough were Emil and Sara. They were their own pack, the three of them.

So naturally when Sara started flirting with, of all people, Mila, he bristled. And naturally, everyone became uneasy about his anger.

It angered him more than when she had chased Seung-Gil, and more than when Seung-Gil gave her the cold shoulder, even threatening to tie her muzzle shut with silver chain if she did not stop loping about him like an eager stray. It angered him more than when he realized how badly he’d fucked up with Emil. It angered him more than when he was blind enough with rage to treat him like a rag-doll, nearly costing his friend his arm because of it.

Emil wrapped that arm around Michele from behind, the skin that had scarred over and didn’t quite heal completely from the sharp teeth that had torn it open light and silvery in contrast to the slight tan Emil had been building up all over the rest of his body. “Let them enjoy it,” he said, tugging Michele back a few steps as they watched Sara and Mila walk along the edge of the fountain’s stone wall, the lights seemingly making the two of them glow a soft orange, their hands flitting against one another's like the birds they had watched earlier in the day, skittering in and out of the water. “I want dinner. I want to visit this place you told me about, that does the roast pork. They will be fine.”

And they were - this was something that had come from days and weeks and several months’ worth of easy conversation; a friendship that really seemed just that to everyone else at first, but then, they weren’t privy to the late night texting and emails as they danced around one another and each others’ proclivities and needs.

Mila was very fond of Sara’s brother, and their friend, and it wasn’t hard to see that she’d spent almost as much time wooing the two of them as she did Sara. The vampire that sought a whole pack, she became.

“Who are you making nice with today?” Lilia would ask once it became clear, and when she would find Mila engrossed in the gentle light of her phone screen, a smile on her face so wide as to bear her fangs whole. But, “Which one are you planning on taking first?” Georgi would ask her, worried about her plans and oblivious to the truth behind them entirely; he may have been raised in that tiny village to come to fear the lycans, but he feared a lot in any case and was a soft boy to boot. He worried so much.

But also worried were Victor and Yakov, and that would not do. They knew Michele was a danger to many, even to his own sister. Mila had placated them both with the fact that he had promised to let them have a quiet evening out, just the two of them.

Sara didn’t need his permission for this night out, or any, really, but it definitely was nice to not have to worry about him breathing down her guest’s throat, ready to tear it open at any moment. She had proposed the idea initially allowing him to come along with them, and it was Emil who sort of leaned in between the two siblings and said, “Why not a double date? Hm? You and Miss Babicheva, and myself and Michele? Or, just one whole date amongst the four of us?” Michele didn’t even have time to fume about the first suggestion properly.

Sara’s first question after she was certain Emil and Michele wouldn’t follow was if Mila had eaten, or was hungry at all. She knew a park nearby.

“I’ve fed,” Mila said with a small laugh. “Unless you’re hungry.”

“I’m set. I wouldn’t need to unless I had to turn.” Her musical accent made Mila’s stomach knot itself up tight, and so did the thought of Sara flipping whatever switch she had within herself to turn at will. That, of course, wasn’t the main draw. But it certainly was a draw.

“...Want to go back to the hotel?” asked the vampire. Sara nodded, her dark eyes shining in the streetlights and a smile gracing her lips.

Shoes and jackets off, and with a bottle of champagne on the way up from the bar, they set about figuring out what to do with their time together. A bath, perhaps, making use of the fluffy towels and robes, and then maybe a movie to not pay attention to made the list - it would be a safer night for them here in this windowless room than being around out in the shadow of the new moon. They met the room service attendant at the door with smiles before there was even a knock, and tipped well. Popping the bottle with a twist of her wrist, Sara poured them each a glass while Mila defiantly ignored the hotel’s policy on things like bath bombs and poured a bottle of bright pink, candy-scented bubble bath into the hot water filling the tub. The bottle was very nice - sort of a cylindrical shape with a round, glass cap like a marble, and it had a beautiful gilded label that said “A Kiss of Sugar” in Italian. She wondered if she could get it back through airport security, it being empty and all. It would make a lovely souvenir. There was a burst of sound behind her from the television as Sara turned it on to find something uninvasive to leave it on.

The tub was deep and had enough room for the both of them thankfully; with some slipping and sliding against one another to settle in, giggling the whole time, they nested against each other comfortably. Sara, with her jet black hair tied up in a bun, tilted her head a bit so she could plant a small, soft kiss on Mila’s chin.

“One of these days he won’t cause a fuss,” she said. “He is slowly coming to trust you. I think, though, that it’ll be some time before he lets me come to visit you, instead.”

“I wouldn’t be concerned about it. Lilia would like it but I think the others would never stand for it, even with her blessing.” Mila snuck her free hand down beneath the tall layers of bubbles and the hot, silky feeling of the brilliantly colored water and gently placed it on Sara’s stomach, clawing her fingers a bit so her nails would rake across the woman’s soft skin. She imagined doing the same to a handful of coarse black fur to get at the warm, grey fluff underneath, and she was pretty sure that by the way Sara moved at her touch, she was thinking about it, too.

“Lilia can handle an angry pup like Michele.”

“I don’t want her to, though. There isn’t anything in causing the trouble for anyone else.”

“Agreed, I don’t want that, either. I rather like you coming to visit me, instead. I do feel poorly for you though. So much garlic around.” This drew a laugh from them both, knowing very well that it was as useful as any other old wives’ tale when it came to keeping vampires away. “So many churches, too.”

They laughed some more, and splashed some of the water about as Mila tickled Sara’s stomach and they kicked their legs about together. After they calmed down some and had a little more champagne, Mila told her, “There is a church in St. Petersburg that is built over the site of a killing. A political one.”

“Seems par for the course.”

“Ah, hah, very funny, Sara.”

“Cheap shot, I know,” she said, and let her own free hand wander about, gracing Mila’s thigh with her open palm and running it up to pet at the back of her knee. 

With another laugh, Mila reached her hand down a bit further for the coarse, dark hair that was of Sara’s human body and laid a couple of her fingers on either side of the slit there, her middle finger coming to rest playing at it. The sigh that escaped the were was followed by a low moan, and she lolled her head to the side a bit to bare her neck. There, Mila placed a few kisses before giving her a gentle suck that popped loudly when she was done and let go. It left a little pink spot , and Sara chastised her for it, saying that her brother would throw a fit if she’d left any more.

“I’m sure if he couldn’t see them it wouldn’t be an issue. Besides, if he wants some of his own, I’m happy to help Emil any time.”

“I’ll tell Emil you’ve offered. I bet he’d be delighted.”

“One day,” Mila said, half wistfully and half as a promise. Emil trusted Sara’s penchants and judgements, he was undoubtedly eager to have a little fun, but she knew she’d need to be twice as careful. He was new to his form where the twins had it bred into their blood. And she knew yet that she’d need to be even three times as careful with Michele. But they could help bring him along.

In time.

At hand, she was with Sara. And she played about some more with her hand until Sara had completely melted - and most of the bubbles in the water, too - and they decided to move to the bed, stumbling out of the pink, candy bath, finishing their glasses of champagne as they toweled off and setting aside their glasses for more, later, before claiming each other on the plush and welcoming bed with hungry mouths and busy hands. Fangs bared but breaking no skin as they moved from throat to breast, stomach to thighs, though finally disappearing behind Mila’s full, soft, wanting lips as she arrived at what she had been missing for so long since their last meeting. And here, she was greedy - surely, she felt, greedier than the first feed she’d ever had upon waking, undead, and greedier than the first time she’d ever seen this girl - and Sara let her be greedy, pleaded with her to be, knowing it was the closest they could ever share of each other safely, without danger, and with only love.

And when Sara breathed out, shakily, dreamily, with her long, black hair no longer up in the bun about her head but spread out among the duvet and across her face and breasts in a mess that made her seem more wild than she might be in her other forms, Mila sat back and paid herself a bit of attention until Sara was ready to take of her what distance and circumstances denied.

Satiated, spent, and of no use to do more than check the clock on the nightstand for lack of windows to see if the sun had begun to creep up and send Mila skittering into a closet until Sara could drape the duvet from the curtain rod as they’d done during one of their earlier visits, they fell asleep in the glow of each other, and in the quiet glow of the Weather Channel.

The next evening, Mila rolled over at the knock on the door, panicking for a moment at the light in the room but then calming herself down as she realized that it was just light from the bathroom - blocked momentarily as Sara came out of it, cursing under her breath. Mila sat up, rubbing at her eyes and taking the moment to be thankful that she’d opted for one of the windowless interior rooms before there was suddenly an Emil in her bed. “You cur!” she said, walloping him with a pillow.

“There she is. Hullo, Mila,” he said in his heavy accent from under the pillow, and she could have sworn that were he turned he’d be wagging his tail about it.

Sara and Michele rounded the corner. “I told you that you’d wake her. We have some time, the sun’s not set yet.”

The little clock on the nightstand said it was shortly past 5 in the evening. Jet lag was still taking its time with her on this trip! She flopped back against the pillows and the soft duvet, and Emil wiggled his way up along the bed to join her, saying he could use a quick nap as well before they head out for the night to get some real dining in. Michele stood there, hands on his hips, discussing where they might go for a late night hunt while Sara finished brushing out her dark, luxurious hair. After a few seconds to put her brush away in her bag and shut off the bathroom light, she reappeared and crawled back onto the bed as well, beckoning her brother to lay down with the three of them.

Mila set her phone alarm for another three hours from then, and let Sara wedge herself between her legs while Michelle sort of spooned himself over Emil’s lap and around Sara’s back.

She sighed, happily, from the bottom of the pile, and went back to sleep.


End file.
